nayanika
by pindanglicious
Summary: ―tidak, itu karena kedua pasang mata kita bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. [#engspaweek2017 day 4] [pseudo-historical・victorian・alternative universe]


**disclaimer:** hetalia milik **himaruya hidekazu** dan saya, pindanglicious, **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan** dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri; **didedikasikan untuk EngSpa Week 2017** hari keempat dengan nomor prompt #7

* * *

 **Nayanika**

 **MEREKA** sudah tinggal bersama di sebuah pondok mungil di Poolbrook sejak sewindu lebih yang lalu, dan pada pertengahan musim gugur di tahun 1886 itu ada pengalaman sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

Kejadiannya memang cuma berlangsung seminggu kurang, tapi Antonio sampai dibuat uring-uringan; sampai dia mengeluhkan kepalanya yang sempat terasa _migrain_ dadakan.

Terhitung lebih dari tiga hari ke belakang desa itu diguyur hujan. Temperatur udara di sekitar turun drastis dan dinginnya bukan main. Antonio yang harus bolak-balik mengganti kayu-kayu bakar di tungku perapian, beban rumah tangga untuk sementara dipikul penuh-penuh olehnya selama kawan satu atapnya belum pulih dari _sakit musiman_.

Saat itu waktu baru mengetuk pukul empat lewat lima, tapi langit gelap di luar membuat suasana seolah-olah digelapkan malam yang baru saja menggantikan petang. Antonio menerawang sekeliling luar sebentar lewat jendela kamar yang kemudian ditutupnya dengan kerai. Hujan deras di luar seperti naga mengamuk; kilat-kilatnya besar dan suara gemuruhnya melaung di penjuru langit. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri rekan seatapnya yang berbaring meringkuk di ranjang; dia membawa sebaskom air hangat dan menaruhnya di atas meja tidur.

"Syukurlah ini cuma demam biasa, Arthur, bukan demam kuning mengerikan seperti yang menimpa orang di luar," ujarnya, berdeham, sambil memeras kain handuk yang diambil dari wadah plastik itu dan mengompreskannya ke dahi si sakit.

Arthur melirik lelaki itu dari ekor matanya, setengah sadar. "Aku beruntung punya teman seorang dokter sepertimu," katanya dengan intonasi datar diselingi batuk serak.

Antonio diam sejenak, tak menjawab. Pandangannya tertuju pada kedua lensa mata si tuan muda yang sama-sama hijau, seperti dedaunan elm yang masih muda. Tetapi milik Arthur, sinarnya sedikit pudar. Antonio mengulum senyum lega setelahnya, diiringi hela napas panjang.

 _Matanya bilang, 'terima kasih,'_

"Tak masalah, _sobat_ ," kekehnya dengan sekilas aksen kantabria di penghujung kalimat. "Kondisimu sudah berangsur-angsur pulih sebenarnya, tapi aku sangat ingin menjemurmu di bawah sengatan terik matahari, sayang sekali hujan terus akhir-akhir ini. Sebentar, aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu,"

Dokter muda berdarah mediterania itu melenggang sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana, dan muncul kembali sekurang-kurangnya tiga menit kemudian dengan membawa gelas keramik berkuping di atas nampan. Asapnya tebal mengepul-ngepul. Arthur mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan menyandar pada dinding di belakang punggung. Dia melepas handuk kompres untuk sementara dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

" _Eggnog_ ," ujar Antonio sambil menyodorkan minuman panas itu pada Arthur yang menerimanya dengan kedua tangan. Kening si tuan muda berambut pirang mengernyit ketika merasakan panas menyengat dari dua belah sisi gelas. "Aku hanya menambahkan sedikit _whiskey_ karena botol _ale_ di lemari ternyata sudah habis isinya." Antonio membantunya memegangi bagian bawah gelas ketika Arthur mereguk banyak-banyak sampai tersisa setengah dari wadahnya.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggerutu sambil mengelap sudut bibir dengan pergelangan tangan. "Aku masih punya tenaga untuk menahan pegangan gelas!" protesnya agak ketus.

Antonio tertawa, menaruh wadah minuman itu ke atas pisin yang tadi disediakan. Bahkan pada kondisi sakit, Arthur selalu menjaga harga diri tinggi dan egonya seperti ini.

"Kau harus makan, kita tunggu setengah sampai satu jam lagi. Aku akan membuatkan sup gandum dan kau harus menghabiskan satu kuali penuh!"

"Ugh, 'Tonio, pasienmu ini umurnya sudah 23! Aku tidak ada nafsu makan untuk sekarang―"

"Hei hei hei hei! Jangan merajuk! Kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan nasihat Pak Dokter, tanggung sendiri resikonya!" Antonio mencubit hidung Arthur sambil merapatkan gigi-giginya; gemas dengan sifat keras kepala tuan muda tersebut. Arthur meringis setelah menepis tangan hangat itu dari ujung hidungnya yang memerah.

"Dengar," lelaki berdarah hispanik itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak akan memberimu obat pereda atau apa pun itu―di sini susah dan mahal sekali untuk mendapatkannya, jadi kalau masih sayang nyawa, ikuti semua perintahku! Umurku memang masih 25 tapi aku punya lumayan banyak pengalaman menangani kasus-kasus sama yang menimpa pasienku," tegasnya dengan sorot mata serius.

Arthur memilih diam pada akhirnya. Sialnya memang benar; dokter muda itu pernah dikirim bertugas ke Kuba saat perang 'kecil' dengan negara asalnya; sebagai prajurit maupun korps medik; posisinya benar-benar dokter, bukan perawat. Pengalamannya brilian, bukan cuma sekadar lumayan. _Ha. Dia pasti digandrungi banyak suster wanita!_

Tatapan lensa hijau Antonio seperti menjerat tubuh dan membekap mulut Arthur supaya pemuda itu tetap diam dan patuh tak melawan. Yang lebih tua mengembang senyum kemenangan. Antonio mengambil handuk kompres yang sempat dianggurkan, mencelupkannya ke dalam air di baskom, dan menempelkannya kembali pada dahi Arthur setelah lelaki itu berbaring bersama balutan selimut tebal.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya, lalu memutar badan ke belakang, berniat melakukan sesuatu, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan cengkeraman kuat di pergelangan tangan, dan tak sempat memprotes ketika Arthur memaksanya diam di ranjang dalam sekali bantingan. Lelaki itu terperanjat ketika tubuhnya dikunci oleh himpitan tubuh lain. Kain basah yang dijadikan kompresan dahi jatuh ke samping, membuat pipinya terciprat setitik air dan sprei di bawahnya basah.

(Antonio bersumpah, Arthur Kirkland adalah pasiennya yang paling senang memberontak dan paling tak bisa diam.)

Arthur memerhatikan seluk beluk wajah elok milik pemuda hispanik itu. Tampan, tipikal orang-orang Spanyol yang sering dijumpainya. Hidungnya mancung, garis rahangnya tegas, bibirnya tidak pucat. Lensa matanya hijau, identik dengan miliknya. Bulu matanya, tak disangka-sangka, cukup panjang dan lentik.

Arthur ingin mengecup bibir itu; menciumnya panjang-panjang dengan cumbuan panas, membuat Antonio mendesah dan mengerang memanggil namanya. Tetapi realita membawanya kembali dari lamunan kotornya. Dia menahan napas, lalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Arth―"

Antonio meringis tertahan. Dia sedikit terkejut karena sosok yang menindihnya itu ternyata cukup berat meski kelihatan sangat kurus dan kering dari luar. Dia menengadahkan kepala sedikit, kedua pasang indera penglihatan mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

" _¿Que pasa,_ Arthur _?_ ―ada apa?" tanyanya heran. Telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi si tuan muda, lalu membandingkan suhunya dengan miliknya.

"... _nada_ ," jawab Arthur sambil mengembuskan napas. Dia menyingkirkan tangan yang bertengger di keningnya pelan-pelan. "Sorot matamu menyedihkan, seperti memancarkan kekhawatiran berlebihan," ejeknya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak―" Antonio tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bibirnya terkatup. Dia menatap lekat-lekat iris zambrud di atas wajahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

 _Kau benar. Benar, kau benar, ¡maldito!, kau membuatku pusing!_ Dia menggigit bibir bawah sebelum menarik tengkuk kawan satu atapnya, dan membiarkan ujung hidung si tuan muda menggelitik ceruk leher bawahnya. Napas berat lelaki Inggris itu terasa panas menyapu kulit.

Antonio tertawa lemas, geli.

" _Bien,_ suhu tubuhmu sudah normal, benar dugaanku, tinggal pemulihan saja," gumamnya sambil melingkarkan satu lengan di bahu si pasien pemberontak; satu tangan lagi mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. Arthur terbengong dalam dekapannya. Wajah pemuda itu merah madam, untungnya tak terlihat.

"Kau tidak takut tertular?" tanyanya lewat bisikan, nadanya canggung. Dia diam seperti anak kucing di pelukan majikannya.

"Kalau aku beruntung, tidak. Lagipula kau bakal kerepotan, pasti. Aku tidak boleh sakit," jawab Antonio sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. "Pandangan matamu lebih menyedihkan, seperti berkata, ' _jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini!'_ , padahal aku cuma berniat menulis jurnal laporan praktek di ruang tamu," kekehnya.

" _Ew._ Aku tidak semelankolis itu."

Arthur menarik wajahnya dari tangkupan, memandangi wajah di bawahnya yang mematri cengiran lebar. Pipinya memanas untuk kesekian kali.

"Matamu tidak bisa membohongiku," celetuk Antonio, menghadiahi sentilan pelan di kening kawan baiknya. Arthur mendengus malu.

"Harusnya kalimat itu milikku,"

Antonio membalasnya dengan gelak tawa konyol.

― _tidak, itu karena kedua pasang mata kita bisa saling memahami satu sama lain._

 **end**

 **8/21/2017**


End file.
